Herencia de Guerra
by Yui Fuko Lekte
Summary: Con cada generación hay nuevas historias: Nuevos merodeadores, enfrentamientos clandestinos en los pasillos, secretos y maldiciones del mundo mágico siendo finalmente revelados, inesperadas selecciones, una sociedad de alumnos diferentes secreta, un tercer mundo aparte del mágico y el muggle que incluye y afecta ambos, asesinos de ex-mortíos, etc…(Summary completo dentro del fic)


Summary: Con cada nueva generación hay nuevas historias por contar y en esta se hallaran muchas de esas... Aquí se vivirán situaciones nunca antes vistas por los muros de Hogwarts; los juegos de quidditch más inolvidables que se podrán ver quizás en una liga nivel escolar; la renovación y/o creación de las más increíbles bromas por parte de una nueva generación de merodeadores; las maldiciones y secretos más antiguos y/o oscuros del mundo de la magia siendo finalmente revelados, incluyendo el que los Black prevalezcan; una nueva asignatura actualmente obligatoria (-Duelo Mágico-) en todas las escuelas mágicas, que no solo a ayudado a crear en Hogwarts un nuevo honor por el que luchar (-El Mejor Duelista-), sino que ha vuelto aún más interesantes las peleas clandestinas que se han desarrollado en los pasillos del colegio desde el fin de la guerra a causa de quien fue mortífago/quien lucho y quien no; sin olvidarse de también las selecciones más inesperadas en la historia, porque, ¿qué es más inesperado que el sombrero seleccionador gritando Slytherin estando en una cabeza pelirroja, además de hijos de mortífagos seleccionados para Hufflepuff y Gryffindor?; y para rematar las cosas, un grupo de asesinos seriales que se hace llamar "El Fénix Vengador" lleva desde el primer año luego de que acabaran los juicios de mortífagos matando metódicamente y con paciencia (pues en 19 años solo han muerto 8) a todos los mortíos que injustamente no fueron condenados...

Disclaimer: Como saben el asombroso universo de Harry Potter con todo lo que y quienes lo componen no son ni jamás serán -lamentablemente- míos, sino de la increíblemente talentosa y rubia de Rowling; lo que si es mío es esta jodidamente loca idea que quiero hacer pasar por una historia semi-decente, todos los personajes y cosas sin sentido aparente que han salido de mi retorcida y/o enferma mente junto con el destino, las personalidades y experiencias que eh desarrollado para todos los ya existentes personajes de Rowling...

Antes de que empieces a leer solo unas cosillas:

- Cuando algo se encuentre escrito entre - es como... utilizar paréntesis, por si cualquiera no esta muy acostumbrado a ese sistema del guion...

- Al principio no lo utilizaré mucho, pero desde ahora informo que todo lo escrito entre * es porque es dicho o pensado en algún español, ya que como saben se supone que hablan ingles.

- No me interesa que sean crueles mientras sean sinceros y claro mientras que no sean solo unos engreídos e idiotas trolls que su única razón de vivir esa patética vida suya sea el de jodersela a otros; así que si por cualquier razón deciden dejarme algún review: desahóguense todo lo que quieran con los desperfectos que me encuentren...solo así podre aprender y quizás algún día mejorar, aunque claro si por alguna demencia pasajera, cualquier porquería que hayan fumado al momento de leer, la simple compasión o por que verdaderamente les agrade quieren halagarme o algo parecido no los detendré... ;p

- Lamento informarles -bueno en realidad no- que esta jodida historia va para largo y la mayoría de los capítulos serán entre comunes largos y kilométricos, ah y por cierto juro solemnemente que jamás pediré perdón por el gran tamaño del capítulo o mis insultos o criticas o despotricaciones -creo que si es una palabra y si no la acabo de inventar...- sobre lo que sea en algún comentario antes o después del capítulo; lo que no puedo ni quiero prometerles es que seré constante en eso de subir los capítulos -esto si deben de tomárselo enserio- porque se que más de una vez los decepcionare si es que les hago promesas de ese tipo, pero eso sí, si por algún mandato divino llego a tener una gran inspiración junto con un periodo en el que no puedo ir al internet -en mi casa no tengo- y logro escribir más de un capítulo antes de lograr acceder a esta, ahí les avisare que ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo y en ese momento decidiré con cuantos reviews los sobornare para subirlo...

- Y relájense no siempre pondré tantas estupideces en los comentarios...

Y sin más que escribir antes de que se harten y abandonen la historia antes de siquiera comenzarla los dejo para que puedan leer de una buena vez...

"Herencia de Guerra"

«Prefacio»

Después de que la última guerra mágica acabo y el más reciente señor tenebroso fue finalmente derrotado, tanto el mundo mágico como el no mágico se encontraron en un falso lapso autoimpuesto de completa paz.

Lo más sorprendente para tantos fue que a pesar de todos los horrores, lágrimas y sangre derramada, las vidas, almas y voluntades perdidas...el mundo continuo girando sin consideración alguna junto con todos aquellos ajenos al tormento ocurrido que siguieron adelante sin albergar ningún dolor y aunque no se deseara se tuvo que seguir adelante al igual que ellos.

Queriéndolo o no se siguió adelante..., se nació, vivió y murió como antes había sucedido, se reconstruyeron todas las estructuras y sanaron las heridas físicas, pero sin lograr olvidar a ese terrible señor tenebroso, a sus seguidores y todo lo que causaron, a los que lucharon en contra y vencieron, a los que huyeron o salieron aparentemente impunes de sus crímenes, a todos los caídos...sin poder olvidar la guerra...

Unos trataron solo de imaginar o fingir que la guerra había sido simplemente un mal sueño, otros de mantener vivos los recuerdos y de asegurarse de que no se olvidaran a los héroes y a los villanos, algunos que con el deseo de olvidar no se les quiso permitir ese lujo y a los que simplemente se les instruyó y crió dependiendo de quien lo haya hecho y que hubiera vivido este en la guerra, clasificándolos según el bando que los que vivieron antes que ellos eligieron y defendieron.

Juzgar a los hijos por el pasado de los padres, la aparente filosofía de muchos.

Tan solo aquellos que no estuvieran emparentados directamente con un héroe o un mortífago han tenido y tienen la oportunidad de no ser medidos por un pasado que nunca ha sido suyo, mientras que los que sí, a donde vayan no los verán a ellos...verán al hijo de alguien y esperaran el reflejo de este, para luego actuar dependiendo de a quien estén viendo en ese hijo.

De héroe de guerra o de mortífago...

De mortífago o de héroe de guerra...

Hijos que no eligieron su titulo pero han de vivir con el.

En este nuevo mundo ya no depende de que si alguien cree o no en la limpieza de la sangre y la superioridad de los sangre limpia sino de quienes ganaron y quienes perdieron, quien apoyo a quien, si vienes de los buenos o de los malos...en este nuevo mundo poco importa lo que pienses, creas o seas.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

- Compañeros de Viaje - .

Lentamente una niña de unos aproximados diez u once años y poseedora de una larga y totalmente lisa melena negra soltaba el aire que había retenido y tomando impulso empujo el carrito de equipaje -que tan tercamente había insistido en llevar ella sola- hacia el muro frente al cual se encontraba, comenzó a cobrar velocidad al irse acercando -antes se encontraba a unos siete metros del muro-. Antes de la inminente colisión sus ojos gris plata se cerraron y al volverse a abrir se encontraron con el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Observo el lugar y a todos los que se encontraban en él, se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que ya se encontraban allí con por lo menos una hora y media de antelación e interiormente se pregunto si todos los europeos siempre serían así de puntuales, pues la única razón de que su familia se presentara con tanto tiempo -a su perspectiva- de sobra era que su padre era un obsesivo perfeccionista que había insistido en que lo mejor era llegar tranquilamente con tiempo de sobra a llegar a la carrera nuevamente a tan solo unos instantes de que los dejaran, como había sucedido -supuestamente porque ella no se había levantado de la cama para alistarse sino hasta treintaisiete minutos antes de la hora del vuelo y eso porque le habían vaciado una jarra de agua helada encima...- cuando se dirigían al aeropuerto para su vuelo hacia Londres la semana antepasada.

Su vista se desvió y quedo prendida de la locomotora de vapor escarlata, leyó el rótulo que rezaba: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Luego de unos instantes giro sobre sí y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, esta tenía escritas las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos»; sin darse cuenta de ello en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que ella misma hubiera nombrado como la de un idiota bobalicón extasiado.

No se percato de en que momento sus padres y hermano habían cruzado y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siendo estrujada por su madre y su cabello siendo alborotado por su padre, y aunque ella detestara que el hiciera eso, esta vez no se quejo y alejo de su alcance para volvérselo a acomodar inmediatamente, quizás porque aún no salía de su aturdimiento o tal vez porque sabía que pasaría un buen rato hasta que lo volviera a ver, aunque lo más seguro es que fueran ambas cosas...

Inconscientemente conto mentalmente -manía que compartía con su hermano y padre heredada aparentemente de su solo conocido -al igual que su abuelo- de viejas fotografías y anécdotas de la abuela: tío abuelo- las veces que se despidió de sus padres -cuatro- y las que le habían repetido que no olvidara escribirles, que no se metiera en peleas o problemas, intentara hacer amigos, controlara su terriblemente enorme mal genio, se esforzara en las clases, entre otras cosas de ese estilo... -cinco-, y aún con todas las atenciones recibidas por parte de sus padres, no pudo ignorar el hecho de que su hermano no le había dirigido ninguna palabra aún, ni siquiera para un simple y seco adiós...

Al verlo un tanto alejado de ella y sus padres, de brazos cruzados y el rostro volteado, no pudo evitar entristecerse interiormente -nunca dejaría que el viera el daño que le causaba su indiferencia, no ella era demasiado orgullosa y cabezota como para darle ese gusto a su hermanito- por el trato frío que le continuaba impartiendo su hermano menor...pues hacia trece semanas que este no le dirigía la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario y eso la lastimaba, ya que ellos siempre habían sido unidos aún con ese par de años que los diferenciaban. Ella sabía que este solo estaba resentido y asustado de que lo dejaba solo, puesto que lo máximo que se habían separado desde que el había nacido eran las horas escolares..., lo entendía, pero que lo entendiera no significaba que la hiriera menos o que su ego pisoteado evitara ya que intentara acercarse después de tantos intentos fallidos.

Dio un suspiro de resignación para luego pedirle a su padre ayuda para subir el baúl a un vagón que se encontraba literalmente vacio y a su madre que le pasara la jaula con la lechuza, se dio una nueva y aparentemente definitiva despedida y justo cuando la morena iba a internarse en busca de un compartimiento escucho:

— ¡¿Prometes volver a casa para Navidad?! —

Ella miro a su hermano totalmente asombrada. El casi lo había gritado, como temiendo que ella se alejara sin haberlo escuchado...una cálida felicidad la embargo, fue hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, dejo la jaula a un lado suyo en el suelo y le atesto un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Pero claro que sí!, ¿o acaso creíste que te librarías tan fácilmente de mi enano? — Negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos al par que una sonrisa ladeada -y naturalmente burlesca- se vislumbraba en su rostro — No tienes tanta suerte... — Concluyo antes de que se abrazaran.

— Discúlpame Sam, no quise ignorarte... yo solo... — Comenzó el, pero fue interrumpido por la naturalmente ruidosa y despreocupada -que el también poseía- risa de su hermana.

— Oye, si quieres decirme que me quieres y me extrañaras con enfermiza locura, ¿solo dilo sí? — Dijo con su respectivo tono de burla causando que este se soltara del abrazo y le sacara la lengua. A lo que la llamada Sam respondió de igual modo y esto fue un detonante para que ambos estallaran en unas muy ruidosas carcajadas que además de provocar unas ligeras sonrisas en los rostros de sus padres, lograron atraer a más de una mirada en la estación.

Aún con la risa estampada en sus caras hicieron un -a simple vista- complicado juego de manos que tenía connotación de ser un saludo.

Y al igual que como ya había sucedido, Sam perdió el sentido del tiempo y para cuando se hubo dando cuenta -cuando su padre soltó un supuestamente inocente comentario al aire-, de su hora y media de antelación solo quedaba un poco menos de cuarto de hora y el literalmente vacio vagón, se encontraba literalmente repleto... Soltando mentalmente todas las maldiciones que se sabia tomo del suelo a su lechuza y ya nuevamente dentro del orificio de la puerta -en donde pudo notar que su baúl se mantenía a un lado contra la pared tal y como lo había abandonado- del vagón se despidió tan solo con la mano, una vaga sonrisa y una de esas miradas que dicen más que cualquier palabra.

Casi al par que Sam cerraba la puerta se pudo escuchar el silbido del tren instantes antes de que este comenzara a moverse.

Y sin dirigir ni una mirada más a su familia, sujeto firmemente sus pertenencias para después de dar un hondo suspiro como para darse fuerzas y avanzar por el pasillo en busca de algún compartimiento que no estuviera completamente lleno.

Tuvo que avanzar varios vagones más, ya que en el tiempo perdido se habían llenado todos los compartimientos del tren o al menos así le pareció a ella que hacia ya tres vagones y siete compartimientos que había perdido toda sensibilidad en su brazo derecho con el que arrastraba su pesado baúl.

Apretó las mandíbulas antes de detenerse frente a otro compartimiento con las persianas corridas lista para tener que interrumpir alguna conversación para preguntar si les quedaba espacio dentro o peor aún interrumpir a alguna pareja en uno de esos momentos privados de parejas, como había sucedido en el vagón anterior, claro que no sobra decir que a estos ni siquiera les pregunto si podía entrar sino que solo se disculpo para luego cerrarles nuevamente la puerta -aunque dudaba que siquiera hubieran notado su presencia e interrupción- y que desde ese encuentro toco a la puerta tanto de quienes tenían las persianas corridas como de los que no.

Toco y al no recibir respuesta alguna se debatió entre avanzar a preguntar al siguiente compartimiento o arriesgarse a encontrar otra traumática escena de adolescentes enredados. Agito la cabeza con los ojos cerrados brevemente para disipar esa imagen -manía heredada solo a ella que al parecer habían compartido tanto su abuelo como el hermano de este-.

Prefirió no arriesgarse y avanzar al siguiente, que extrañamente ni siquiera la puerta cerrada tenía. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que ese compartimiento estaba vacio excepto por un chico al que no se le podía divisar bien el rostro ya que usaba un gorro negro con algunos pins y leía -tan atentamente que casi se lo pegaba a la cara- lo que parecía ser un comic o una revista.

— Ehhh... hola — Dijo mientras sonreía la recién llegada.

Aunque este no se inmuto ni pareció siquiera haberla escuchado, al contrario, seguía igual de abstraído en lo que fuera que leyera, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en casi imperceptibles asentimientos con un ritmo imaginario... y solo entonces Sam se percato de que este usaba unos audífonos. Por poco y se daba un golpe a sí misma.

Hizo una mueca al no saber que hacer -si debiera intentar llamar su atención, tocarle el hombro quizás... o solo entrar y sentarse sin importarle que dijera este cuando la notara-, ella solo se mantuvo en la puerta del compartimiento con una mano sobre el baúl y la otra sosteniendo la jaula de su parda lechuza; quien sabe cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado si de improviso el del gorro no hubiera murmurado: "*pe-pero Touka...Kaneki...Niko...o dios Niko...no puede ser*", para después bajar eso que leía y percatarse de la presencia de la morena.

La de los ojos gris plata abrió ligeramente la boca al momento de percatarse de que el del gorro era en realidad la del gorro.

— Adelanta pasa, con confianza — Dijo la del gorro al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus audífonos y reproductor en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

La aludida primero coloco en el asiento contrario a donde se encontraba la del gorro a su lechuza, para después jalar al interior del compartimiento su baúl. La del gorro al ver el penoso intento de Sam de subir su baúl al portaequipajes tuvo que morderse la lengua para suprimir la risa que amenazaba con salirle, "*así o peor debí de verme yo*" pensó antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecer su ayuda. Sam acepto y una vez que el baúl se encontró en su lugar miro con gratitud a la del gorro.

— Gracias... por cierto soy Sam, bueno Samantha pero llámame Sam — Dijo atropelladamente la morena mientras extendía su mano en son de saludo, la otra la tomo de inmediato y sin reservas con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro.

— Megan y puedes decirme como te plazca — Le respondió la del gorro.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Albus salto al vagón y Ginny cerro la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecía estar vueltas hacia Harry.

Ya las puertas se estaban cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.

— ¿Por qué están todos mirando? — Exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.

— No dejes que eso te preocupe — Dijo Ron — Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante —

Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, Rose contuvo la respiración y Albus a su lado se tenso, estudiantes seguían despidiéndose desde las ventanillas mientras que el tren se alejaba de la estación y las personas en ella comenzaban a no ser distinguibles. Luego de que el tren hubiera doblado una esquina y la estación ya no fuera visible para ellos la pelirroja dejo escapar el aire que había retenido y se alejó de la ventanilla, el tren ya estaba en marcha..., ya estaban en camino a Hogwarts.

Ambos primos se pusieron en busca de un compartimiento vacio al mismo tiempo de que esquivaban estudiantes que los invitaban a los suyos o intentaban saludarlos y retenerlos en alguna platica, hasta que luego de avanzar dos vagones más encontraron uno con la mayoría de los compartimientos repletos y sin nadie por los pasillos, donde curiosamente fue que lograron encontrar el tan deseado vacio compartimiento. Entraron apresuradamente y sin perder ni un solo segundo subieron los baúles, pusieron a sus lechuzas en la rejilla portaequipajes, corrieron las persianas y se sentaron -o dejaron caer más bien- uno frente al otro. Rose cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que Albus recargaba la frente contra el cristal y respiraba aliviado.

— ¿Crees que era enserio eso de que nos desheredarían si no entrabamos en Gryffindor? — Dejo escapar Rose luego de unos segundos en los que había reinado el silencio, ella seguía en la misma posición con la que se había sentado mientras qué Albus al oírla hablar se había incorporado — Porque antes de que aparecieran me dio otra linda charla motivacional sobre como Gryffindor es la mejor casa y la única a la que debiera alguien honorable aspirar, de donde eran más de la mitad de los que pelearon en la batalla final, con los mejores estudiantes y jugadores de quidditch, la mejor y más reconfortable sala común de Hogwarts... — Bufo incorporándose también — Ya sabes, lo mismo de cada vez que sale a colación Hogwarts —

— Te compadezco. Pero escuchaste a nuestras madres, tío Ron no lo decía en serio —

— Puede que...pero si no lo recuerdas, mi padre no le dirigió la palabra a Teddy hasta las Navidades de su cuarto año luego de que fuera a parar a Slytherin —

Y era cierto, aunque a nadie le había hecho mucha gracia no tuvieron más que aceptar que al ser criado por Andromeda Tonks -importante el remarcar que de soltera Black- el chico aunque con el amable y carismático modo de ser heredado por sus padres, era también todo un Slytherin desde la cuna. Cosa que unos ya habían visto -la mayoría de los adultos, incluso algunos de los menores- y otros habían ignorado, sobra decir que Ron se encontraba en la segunda categoría y que no le agrado en lo absoluto que Teddy Lupin fuera seleccionado para una casa a la cual el mostraba un abierto desprecio y odio.

— No se tú pero a mí lo menos que me importa es el dinero, con que sea buscador en la casa que me toque me veré por satisfecho — Atino a decir el moreno mientras sonreía con la intención de irle quitando un poco de hierro o en su preferencia evitar la conversación que probablemente se avecinaba.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, esa era una buena señal.

— Claro, el puesto de buscador para ti y un cómodo sillón frente a una buena vista para mí...con eso basta y sobra — Dijo de modo casi solemne la pelirroja.

Albus dio gracias, ella tampoco tenía intensiones o energías de iniciar una de esas conversaciones.

— Basta y sobra... — Asintió el moreno.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te murmuro el tío Harry antes de que te subieras al tren? —

Apenas Albus abría la boca y la puerta era abierta, dejando entrar a cinco caras conocidas: Fred Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Lucy Weasley y Anne Longbottom.

— Saben solo tuvimos que preguntar por una pelirroja y un flacucho que parecieran no conocer lo que es un cepillo, hijos de héroes de guerra y de inmediato nos señalaron este compartimiento — Dijo el pelirrojo que había entrado primero y al ver los rostros entre divertidos y fastidiados de sus primos -para molestarlos Fred acostumbraba decir cosas por ese estilo, aunque solo cuando se encontraban entre familia y cercanos- comenzó a reír.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que todos en el compartimiento rieran también, era curioso como con la sola presencia del pelirrojo se aligerara cualquier ambiente y se contagiara la risa con mucha más facilidad que cuando el no esta ahí para iniciarla o continuarla, eso era algo que todos los primos apreciaban bastante de Fred, ya que solo el era capaz de encontrarle un lado divertido a cualquier situación incomoda o molesta en la que se encontraran.

Después de terminar el usual momento de los saludos, cerraran nuevamente la puerta, todos los recién llegados menos Fred se acomodaran en los sitios libres ya que el y Albus comenzaron una especie de pelea por el lugar junto a la ventana que ya ocupaba el moreno y Rose le dejara su lugar al pelirrojo, los gemelos comenzaron a relatar el viaje en el que hacia poco acompañaron a sus padres -por su trabajo Rolf y Luna viajaban mucho y cuando no era muy peligroso según su consideración llevaban a sus hijos con ellos- en el que se habían internado en el Tíbet para realizar una investigación detallada sobre el casi inexplorado modo de vida del yeti.

En algún punto entre el frio, colmillos gigantescos, suerte del idiota, por centímetros y avalancha Fred se había desconectado de la historia y había regresado a su llegada al andén...

"...te apuesto a que no has logrado pasar al dragón del nivel cinco..., eso significa que no tienes el arma o estrategia adecuada porque como seguro ya notaste tu espada te es inútil con esta bestia, pero si fueras un poco inteligente recordarías que cuando estabas en esa taberna en el primer nivel un mendigo se te acerco y te dijo que todas las bestias tienen una debilidad, que solo tienes que saber encontrarlas, por ejemplo los dragones de fuego vitrifico solo pueden ser vencidos si se les golpea con fuerza entre las alas...aunque si no pudiste vencer a ese dragón, no se que harás con la quimera en el ocho... Achike oh baka..."

Nuevamente el compartimiento se lleno de risas. Pero lo que cinco no notaron fue que uno de ellos, uno con el cabello de un llameante rojo solo había reído corta y distraídamente –por inconsciente reflejo en realidad- para luego cambiar su expresión a una más pensativa o perdida y volverse a la ventanilla. Cinco no lo notaron, pero uno sí lo hizo.

— Oye Fred, ¿por qué no les cuentas a Rose y Albus de la nueva amiga que hiciste? — Dijo con una sonrisa Lorcan — Ya sabes la que arrollaste con tu carrito por estar ocupado en tu vadeojuago, confundiste con un chico, te insulto y parece saber más de vadeojuagos que tú... —

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron los dos mencionados volteando a ver a su primo que no les prestaba atención sino que miraba abstraído por la ventana y la verdad es que Lorcan había hecho ese comentario adivinando la razón de la abstracción del pelirrojo en un intento de que reaccionara, demostrando que al igual que su madre, él soltaba hasta las verdades más incomodas sin pestañar o alterarse un poco siquiera. Pero no pareció surtir gran efecto en este, ya que solo logro que volviera la mirada al grupo.

— Se dice videojuego, no vadeojuago — Dijo con simpleza Fred.

— Fred, ¿cómo que arrollaste a alguien? — Cuestiono Rose sin dejar de mirar a su pelirrojo primo.

— ¿Enserio confundiste a una chica con un chico? — Pregunto con extrañeza Albus.

De repente escucharon pesados golpes fuera del compartimiento, junto con los chillidos de unas lechuzas y de la nada a través de las persianas -que al tenerlas corridas ellos a lo mucho distinguían ligeras sombras de fuera- se vio un cuerpo golpeándose contra la puerta de su compartimiento y separándose nuevamente, todos se pararon de inmediato y Lucy que era la más cercana a la puerta la abrió. Rose no pudo más que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y entreabrir los labios por la impresión.

Ahí estaba, con el cabello rubio platinado y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro aún cuando un muchacho mayor que le doblaba el tamaño de corbata gryffindoriana y un cabello castaño rojizo lo sostuviera con una mano en el cuello de la camisa y la otra mano estuviera alzada en puño con posición a su rostro. También se encontraban allí otros dos muchachos mayores -ambos gryffindors-, sosteniendo a otros dos menores que se debatían en sus brazos.

A unos metros se encontraban cuatro baúles, tres jaulas con lechuzas que chillaban y en una tercera jaula se encontraba lo que los dos Scamander pudieron reconocer como un kneazle -esa pequeña criatura tan parecida al gato exceptuando claro por su pelaje moteado jaspeado, sus orejas y cola de león, no podía ser otra-, que por sus pequeños rugidos y patas con pequeñas pero poderosas garras intentando alcanzar a los humanos que tenia enfrente demostraba estar molesto. Por sus posiciones quedaba claro que todo había sido arrojado, lo que respondería a los anteriores golpes.

Alguien debió o varios debieron de hablar pero Rose no pudo escuchar nada, se había quedado absorta en la mirada gris del rubio que ahora la miraba fijamente manteniendo aún su inexpresividad. Bruscamente volvió a la realidad tras un parpadeo del rubio.

— ¡Sera mejor que le hagan caso, su prima Victoire es el premio anual y mis dos hermanos Frank y Alice son prefectos! — Les lanzo la de las trenzas azabaches.

— ¿Crees que le tememos a la princesita de Weasley? — Le respondió el castaño que sostenía a un chico de piel morena.

— ¿O a los Longbottom? — Agrego el pelinegro que sostenía a un castaño.

— Mejor vuelvan adentro hijos de héroes — Hablo el que amenazaba al rubio mientras devolvía su atención a este.

— ¡Vid-incarcerous! — Se escucho una voz femenina desde la izquierda y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar una especie de planta trepadora comenzó a enrollarse a una gran velocidad en el mismo gryffindoriano que había tenido al rubio sujeto del cuello de la camisa y amenazado con el puño hasta que lo soltó para intentar -sin resultados- librarse de la planta que ya en menos de cuatro segundos lo había atrapado totalmente, dejándole sin apresar únicamente la cabeza; todos menos el encarcelado que había caído al suelo se giraron, los dos mayores aún en pie lo hicieron sin soltar a sus respectivos rehenes con sus varitas desenvainadas y listas para atacar, pero al percatarse de que quien caminaba cautelosamente -por el par de varitas que le apuntaban- en dirección al grupo con la suya propia extendida e igualmente lista para volver a atacar no era más que una niña de rasgos delicados, ojos dorados, un negro y algo ensortijado cabello sujeto en una coleta, sin ninguna corbata de casa que la definiera aún y el entrecejo levemente fruncido, no pudieron evitar desconcertarse.

Hay quienes piensan que cuando algo va mal ya no puede ir peor; Alexander Nott nunca a estado de acuerdo con ello, en realidad lo cree una soberana estupidez de gente hipócritamente optimista o simplemente tonta y nuevamente su teoría era comprobada.

Pues en unos pocos instantes la situación volvió a cambiar.

Ahora tanto los tres que se habían visto amenazados -con los dos que habían tenido retenidos ahora también libres- como la de los ojos dorados y los siete hijos de héroes de guerra se encontraban rodeados y con al menos diez varitas apuntándoles -o más bien solo a los cuatro que no eran hijos de héroes-, el sujeto que se había visto atrapado en esa planta fue liberado fácilmente ante un movimiento de varita hecho por un muchacho fornido de tez oscura, muchos pares de ojos estaban fijos en el cuarteto de menores y al parecer a ninguno le agradaba mucho lo que veía...

Desprecio, odio, repugnancia, fastidio o una total y fría indiferencia en los mejores casos..., sí ahí estaban todas las mismas miradas de todos los días... y los cuchicheos, como no notarlos u olvidarlos...

Una chica alta de pálida piel y un largo cabello castaño rojizo con corbata de colores azul y bronce dio un paso en dirección al grupo.

— ¿Ellos los están molestando acaso? — Dijo de una manera casi dulce -remarcando el casi, pues su dulzura era demasiado falsa y agria-, dirigiéndose a los hijos de héroes para luego hablar al otro grupo de menores con una mirada despectiva — ¿Pero que se creen pequeños mortíos?, uno diría que al menos conocerían su lugar y se mantendrían lejos de nosotros con el resto de las cucarachas... —

Otros que habían salido de sus compartimientos se acercaban al grupo igual que la Ravenclaw; entre los presentes se notaban diferentes casas, pero ninguno de Slytherin.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí en primer lugar?, ¿acaso nadie les dijo que este vagón es libre de mortífagos? — Hablo de manera brusca un chico rubio de Hufflepuff.

— Porque no mejor se largan ya... — Se oyó una voz casi al fondo y de esa, otras por todos lados del pasillo la corearon con afirmaciones parecidas o por ese estilo y aunque unas eran más groseras que otras, todas tenían algo de crueldad impregnada; crueldad que no era comprendida por siete de los menores ahí presentes y aceptada con gran aplomo por parte de los cuatro a quienes iba dirigida.

Los cuatro hijos de mortífago presentes habían adquirido por igual un gesto pétreo y sin emoción alguna en sus rostros; en tres el gesto les llegaba por completo, mas a uno con la piel morena no le alcanzaba a cubrir esos ojos verde amarillentos de los que era acreedor y ahora destilaban llamas de furia pura.

El rubio platino hablo aún con la inexpresividad en su rostro, callándolos a todos:

— Todos ustedes son verdaderamente patéticos y permítanme decirles con todo el respeto y clase de los que notablemente carecen: ¡váyanse a la mierda y dejen de molestar jodidos imbéciles! — Termino de decir al par que elevaba una ceja haciéndole ver -sí después de eso era posible- aún más Malfoy.

Muchas bocas se abrieron ante lo dicho.

Y realmente era sorprendente como un niño de doce años pudiera hablar de esa manera y lo único quizás más sorprendente que eso, era que aún con esa expresión final no había dejado de sonar como el había dicho con respeto y clase...

El de los ojos verde amarillentos se cruzo de brazos antes de hablar con la misma propiedad y casi total inexpresividad que uso su rubio amigo.

— ¡Me lleva!, has vuelto a robarme las palabras Malfoy — Remarco el apellido de su amigo, con toda la intención de provocar a sus atacantes — Aunque claro, yo no habría sido tan digno y respetuoso como tú, no, seguramente yo los habría mandado al carajo a comer mierda en vez de a ella y en el jodidos imbéciles yo le hubiera agregado un hijos de puta... —

— Puedes estar seguro Zabini de que a Malfoy le habría encantado decir igual o peor de lo que tú lo habrías hecho; — Interrumpió el castaño hijo de mortífago con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su negra túnica de Hogwarts e imitando a su amigo al el también remarcar los apellidos — pero dime que es más insultante: ofender al idiota descerebrado inculto sin clase ni valores que se jacta de se mejor solo por tener un apellido sin ninguna mancha negra en su historial, — Hablaba como si la cosa no fuera con el y por las caras que tenían los gryffindors, ravenclaws y hufflepuffs cualquier otro se habría callado, pero claro que el no era cualquier otro, el era un Nott -y no por nada decían que los Nott's estaban y eran malditos además de locos-, por lo que continuo sin alterarse ni un poco — aunque realmente este ni siquiera tenga un historial por lo patéticos que han de ser todos los que tengan dicho apellido o ofenderlo de manera que tu no pierdas como dijo Malfoy el respeto y clase del que este carece... —

— Bien dicho Nott — Remarcaron igualmente el apellido al hablar al mismo tiempo el rubio que ya se encontraba de brazos cruzados y la morena de ojos dorados que para este punto ya se encontrada cómodamente recargada contra la pared con los brazos detrás de la espalda y había esbozado una sonrisa que podía significar tanto burla como diversión o desafío.

Antes de que alguno de los hijos de héroes de guerra se diera cuenta; ya no había uno solo de los mayores que no les apuntara a los hijos de mortíos con la varita y listo para maldecirlos, pero por alguna razón esas maldiciones nunca llegaron, en realidad la gran mayoría comenzó a bajar las varitas y casi de inmediato los menores presentes se enteraron de la razón.

Eran tres: dos chicos y una chica; uno alto de piel naturalmente bronceada, un desordenado cabello castaño azabache, ojos pardo-cobrizos, delgado y un tanto fornido con corbata de colores rojo y dorado; el otro ligeramente más bajo que su compañero, de pálida piel, delgado y poseedor de unos ojos color zafiro semiocultos tras mechones de un profundamente negro y lacio cabello con una corbata en colores verde y plata; y en medio de ellos una chica media cabeza más baja que los dos muchachos a sus lados, de piel morena y ojos oscuros, delgada, con un negro y lacio cabello hasta los hombros y un flequillo cortado en diagonal hacia la izquierda, llevando al igual que el pelinegro a su lado derecho una corbata en verde y plata.

Los tres caminaban con un gesto entre inexpresivo y molesto en el rostro, una insignia de prefecto en el pecho y la varita ya en mano -o en puño tratándose de la slytheriana- en dirección al centro del conflicto, osease, en donde se hallaban los menores.

Alguien trago saliva y discretamente se pego a la pared para no interferir en su paso.

Una pecosa pelinaranja con apellido de héroes de guerra tuvo la acertada sensación de que la aparente autoridad de ese trío de prefectos no tenía nada que ver con las insignias que llevaban en sus pechos...

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

— ¡Ahora! — Exclamo James y los ocho presentes se llevaron su gragea a la boca.

Expresiones de asco y triunfo junto con un brazo alzado surgieron a la vez que otras de alivio y ligera desilusión.

Un castaño de ojos color miel se limito a sonreír -con lo que únicamente se podría considerar como la sombra de la que era su sonrisa un mes y diecinueve días atrás- cuando el sabor de las moras apareció en su paladar y manteniendo su nueva parca sonrisa comenzó junto con los otros tres que no habían alzado el brazo una cuenta regresiva desde treinta.

— ¡Louis, Danny; sea del sabor que sea reténganlo! — Soltó un chico negro con ligeros rasgos orientales con las manos hechas puño — ¡Vamos, resistan por Ravenclaw!—

—...veintitrés...veintidós...veintiuno... — Contaban al mismo tiempo los cuatro.

Unas náuseas combinadas con cansancio invadieron al de los ojos miel causando que perdiera la realidad por unos instantes, recordándole la otra cuenta regresiva que el mismo llevaba y contaba dentro de sí mismo; "...en días previos y posteriores será normal que te debilites, sientas cansancio, náuseas, adelgaces, aunque mayormente depende de cada individuo... pero no tendrás que preocuparte por esos inconvenientes, con las bloochock's te revitalizaras de inmediato e incluso te sentirás y verás mejor que como normalmente..." palabras que debieran de infundirle animo, pero al igual que cuando las escucho por primera vez, solo le creaban un nudo imposible de tragar en la garganta.

— ¡Solo doce segundos más chicas! — Animo a sus compañeras de género la Hufflepuff de tez apiñonada, ojos negros y cabello castaño presente.

—...nueve...ocho... — Continuaba aparentemente tranquilo -en el verano se había vuelto realmente hábil en eso de fingir y engañar a todos aquellos que se encontraran a su alrededor- el castaño mientras que sacaba del bolsillo de su sudadera una caja rectangular no mayor en tamaño y volumen a su propia mano, teñida en negro y grana, con los colores divididos diagonalmente por una ligeramente delgada pero bastante llamativa y visible línea dentada de un chillante violeta y en el centro de la caja, con una curiosa caligrafía, se leía "Bloochock's" en blancas y brillantes letras — ...siete... — Hábilmente utilizando una sola mano abrió la rendija en el lado negro de la caja y con una leve sacudida cayo en su otra palma una pequeña esfera de color caoba oscuro — ...seis... —

Las náuseas, el cansancio y el recuerdo de esos primeros días también le obligo a recordarse a sí que aunque se comportara y pareciera como el mismo y nadie pudiera notar la diferencia, no era el mismo, ya nunca lo sería...

Nunca.

Sin dirigirle una mirada a la esfera se la llevo a la boca, rápido y sin dudar.

El ya odiado exquisito sabor de la bloochock reemplazo al de las moras que deliciosamente se había mantenido hasta desaparecer.

— ¡Demuestren que son gryffindors y dejen al par de ravenclaws en ridículo! — Vocifero el moreno con apellido del actual más grande héroe mágico.

El castaño se forzó a no realizar una amarga mueca; "asquerosamente delicioso" gruño con desagrado en sus adentros.

— ¡...dos... uno...! ¡Ya! — Finalizaron la cuenta regresiva e inmediatamente los que habían alzado el brazo y mantenido la gragea sin tragar las escupieron -o lo que quedaba de ellas al menos- con nanosegundos de diferencia.

— Excelente... todos aguantaron — Dijo de una manera orgullosa James para luego dar un aplauso y agregar — Ahora sabores, ¿Joey? —

Señalo al chico negro con ligeros rasgos orientales.

— Crema de cacahuate — Contesto sin pensarlo mucho, giro su vista a la Hufflepuff a su lado — ¿Summer? —

Por pura casualidad unos ojos miel de repente se enfocaron en el paisaje que se vislumbraba por la ventanilla y se quedaron atrapados en este. Pareciese que sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta habían desaparecido de un segundo para otro los campos cultivados y habían sido reemplazados por bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. Aquel paisaje causo algo inexplicable dentro de ese que ya nunca seria el mismo. Como nunca había pasado desde aquel día el nudo en su garganta se deshizo, la opresión en su pecho desapareció, el manto que el había creado que cubría su mirada y la opacaba protegiéndola de mostrar lo que dentro de el se ocultaba se hizo igual que como lo había hecho su antiguo yo... añicos.

— Rábanos — Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros — ¿Xavier? —

El castaño de los ojos color miel y sudadera negra dio un respingo al percatase de los siete pares de ojos que lo observaban. Entre la bruma de su abstracción había llegado a captar algo parecido a "¡Hey...Xavier Atencio!, ¡¿hola... nos oyes... pero en donde demonios estas...?!" Sonrió utilizando una mascara perfecta de su antiguo yo y se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar; el nudo, la opresión, el manto, todo había vuelto.

— Lo siento estoy en la Luna últimamente; la mía era de moras, ¿qué hay de la tuya James? — Se rasco distraídamente con el índice la sien al hablar, tal cual lo hacia antes al excusarse cuando un profesor lo atrapaba distraído o semidormido en medio de su clase.

— Pollo frito — Contesto con algo de divertida decepción en la voz James.

— Bueno y con eso se acaban los sabores simples o no grotescos osease los aburridos guión perdedores — Con la apariencia de su antiguo yo Xavier se cruzo de brazos al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en su asiento con una casi maliciosa sonrisa — Ahora, ¿de quién será el mas grotesco...? —

— Eso es lo que menos entiendo de este extraño juego, ¿por qué competimos por ver a quien le sale la gragea con el sabor más grotesco...?, bueno eso y la manía de Xavier de decir la aclaración "guión" en voz alta, además del porque yo sigo aceptando jugar después de esa vez en que me encontré una gragea de la que estoy segura era sabor lombrices — Hablo rápidamente Summer como lo hacia cada vez que comenzaba a desvariar pensamientos en voz alta o desviase del tema principal de una conversación en medio de esta, cosa que sucedía a menudo — ¡Como me asquean las lombrices!, ¿no creen que son repulsivas...? —

— Summer no te puedes quejar siempre con que no comprendes el juego y luego como una pequeña que busca atención recordarnos tu terrible experiencia con la gragea de gusanos solo porque eres una maldita suertuda que excepto por esa vez nunca le han salido sabores que no sean agradables — Interrumpió la gryffindoriana de melena negro azulado a su amiga apartándose con un amago de hastío el flequillo de los ojos — Debieras estar encantada con ello en vez de rezongar y hacer esos ridículos pucheros; imagínate esta vez a mi me han tocado probar sardinas en almíbar de melocotón y no me ves gimoteando —

A Xavier le sorprendió percatarse que la siempre directa mordacidad cruda de su compañera que antes le parecía algo cruel y le hacia preguntarse como era posible que ella se pudiera llevar bien o ser soportada por cualquiera ahora le pareciera ingeniosa y le provocara una ligera, casi imperceptible e ignorada por la mayoría de los oídos presentes, ronca risa muda. Aunque quizás siempre le había parecido así, solo que no se había permitido creerlo hasta ahora.

Este pequeño descubrimiento lo hizo percatarse de una ridícula insignificancia que por razones desconocidas lo hizo sentir momentáneamente regocijado y con ganas de soltar una carcajada autentica. Esa momentánea e inesperada ronca risa muda era la primer risa autentica que soltaba cincuenta días. Un pensamiento agridulce nació en un recóndito rincón de su mente: "...Tal vez no estoy perdido del todo aún..."

— No hago pucheros — Refuto Summer cubriendo con un puño el puchero involuntario que se le había formado a la mitad del comentario de su amiga — Y tal vez tengas razón Melanie, pero podrías al menos intentar no actuar como Black Annis de vez en cuando, quizás así menos personas tendrían miedo de que les dirigieses la palabra —

Ante ese comentario la aludida sonrió.

— ¿Qué no fuiste tu la que me dijo que uno debe actuar como le venga la puta gana sin importar como reaccione a esto el resto del bendito mundo? —

La Hufflepuff aparto el puño de la sonrisa que se le había formado al par que la de su amiga y ambas rieron. Era extraña la relación que se había formado a partir de un trabajo de transformaciones entre esas dos hacia ya medio año y aunque los integrantes del círculo intimo de Summer tardaron en aceptar tanto su amistad como a la misma Melanie, se podría decir que para estos momentos todos se podían llamar amigos de ella.

Y en realidad su amistad era benéfica tanto para una como para la otra; su presencia a Summer parecía volverla más centrada, consiente de la realidad y completamente reacia a aceptar cualquier tipo abuso a su persona y Melanie aun tratando de disimularlo su personalidad ya no era tan amarga, critica y mordaz como antes.

Al cabo de unos instantes todos en el compartimiento fueron contagiados por las risas de las dos amigas.

— Esta bien, bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos volvamos a centrar y acabemos con el juego por hoy — Acalló al grupo el Ravenclaw de cara pecosa y cabello rubio rojizo, cuando supo que le hacían caso continuo — Bien, por mi parte tengo el sabor ganador: ...emparedado de mortadela, mostaza agria y algo parecido a suela de zapato — En las ultimas seis palabras había arrugado tanto el ceño como la nariz.

— Vaya con eso se me quitan las ganas de mencionar mi gragea sabor queso rancio — Comento con simpleza un chico de ojos avellanados mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello color sepia.

— Que lastima que ni con ese sabor emparedado de asco ganes Louis — Dijo en son de disculpa Molly.

— Estas diciéndonos que tu gragea era de un sabor peor que el de Louis — Al hablar James cuestiono con la mirada a su prima.

— Mi gragea era de gnomo de jardín — Paladeo las palabras para luego ante las variadas expresiones de sus compañeros cruzarse de brazos y sonreír triunfal — Creo que he ganado —

— Ni hablar — Louis se paro en dirección a su prima y realizo una especie de pomposa reverencia — Un Ravenclaw sabe..., bueno, un Weasley... Ay, bueno yo se admitir cuando me han superado y Molly tu lo has hecho —

— Solo te tengo una duda Molly — Dijo medio alzando el brazo el Ravenclaw de los ojos avellanados.

— ¿Si Peakes? — James hablo y lo miro de un modo imposible de diferenciar entre la condescendencia y el desdén — ¿Cuál es tu duda? —

No era que a James le desagradara el ravenclawiano; el moreno en sus trece años de edad nunca había sentido realmente que alguien le desagradara, simplemente que para él las personas a su alrededor se encontraban en cinco únicas y simples categorías: familiar, amigo, posible conquista, jugador de quidditch del equipo contrario y persona que le era totalmente indiferente y le daba lo mismo que fuera de su vida. Daniel Peakes se encontraba en la última categoría.

En realidad la única razón tanto de que se encontrara en ese compartimiento como de que James recordara su apellido era gracias a que sus compañeros de cuarto eran Louis y Joey, de otra manera solo seria otro sujeto de su mismo curso.

Y al parecer era mutuo el sentimiento.

— Molly, no Potter — Imito perfectamente el mismo modo que había usado al dirigirse a él James, solo que con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ehhh..., adelante pregúntame — Dijo Molly adelantándose a cualquier respuesta idiota que su primo pudiera soltar.

Sin abandonar su divertida expresión Daniel dirigió su avellanada mirada a la Weasley.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes cual es el sabor de un gnomo de jardín? —

Tristemente Molly no podría responder, pues de repente escucharon -seguramente igual que el resto del vagón sino es que el resto del tren- una acalorada discusión, que más bien tendría que ser nombrada como un acalorado intercambio de insultos entre una armoniosa pero intimidatoria voz femenina contra una vigorizante y petulante voz masculina que al contrario de cómo sonaba su antagonista no parecía ni un ápice molesto sino que aparentaba estar divertido y pasándosela en grande haciéndola rabiar.

— ¡...stirada amargada! —

— ¡Agh! ¡Prepotente capullo! —

— ¡Aw, cuando enrojeces de enojo te ves tan adorable y mucho más con tus intentos de insultos! —

— ¡Cretino egocéntrico! —

— ¡Por favor princesa no seas tan modesta al llamarme a mi egocéntrico! ¡Tu ego es por lo menos seis o siete veces el de todo el Reino Unido junto! —

Parecían avanzar por el pasillo sin preocuparse de quien pudiera oírlos o salir a interrumpirlos, aunque era ilógico que hubiera algún estudiante lo suficientemente valiente-tonto-suicida que se atreviera siquiera a descorrer las persianas.

— ¡Jodido zopenco e imbécil frívolo! —

— ¡Ya me habías llamado imbécil frívolo princesa! —

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Lo sigues siendo! —

Aunque quizás si hubiera uno que aunque no era del todo valiente-tonto-suicida, si le diera lo suficiente igual la vida y tuviera un veraniego descubierto interior bastante retorcido y sediento de riesgos por pequeños que estos fueran.

— ¡Y tu sigues siendo la más engreída y narcisista princesita controladora con falso disfraz de santurrona! —

Ya se escuchaban bastante cerca, quizás a un compartimiento o dos de donde se encontraba el grupo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —

— ¡Como digas princesa Manticora, ¿pero no crees que una princesa de tu calibre debiera cuidar un poco más su real vocabulario?! —

Por un segundo algo brillo en unos ojos miel del mismo modo que lo hacia en el pasado y una ladeada sonrisa se poso en su rostro. Estaban justo enfrente y habían parado de avanzar por el pasillo.

— ¡Escúchame bien Nott, vuelves a llamarme princesa una vez más y no solo con una maldición te arrancaré tu estúpida sonrisa idiota sino que...! —

Sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera premeditarlo o intentara evitarlo abrió la puerta.

Por unos instantes el tiempo pareció congelarse en la surrealista escena de Victoire Weasley en su inmaculada y casi perfecta presencia física con el rostro enrojecido a un palmo de distancia de un sonriente Marcus Nott que con una pose despreocupada se encontraba cruzado de brazos aún cuando la varita de la Ravenclaw con apellido de héroes de guerra y cabellera rubio rojiza se encontrara bajo su mentón.

Victoire giro su rostro y dirigió su fulminante mirada hacia los ocho presentes en el compartimiento, mientras que Nott les dirigió una divertida mirada al par que elevaba una ceja.

Dentro del compartimiento hubo diferentes reacciones a estas dos miradas:

Summer tuvo que apretar fuerte los labios para contener la risa nerviosa que se le quería soltar -un auto-odiado gesto involuntario causado Merlín sabría porque cuando veía una mirada fulminante-; los primos Weasley-Potter tragaron saliva ante la visión de su prima cabreada; con un gesto sin expresión Xavier volvió a ocupar su asiento donde podía observar la escena por completo; el resto de los alumnos de tercero en el compartimiento se mantuvieron congelados en las mismas posiciones que estaban; y Louis boquiabierto dirigió una estupefacta mirada de su hermana al slytheriano premio anual que tenían enfrente al tiempo que juntaba las cejas.

— Tory, hola que coincidencia vernos otra vez hoy... — Rompió James el silencio con algo de nerviosismo impreso en todo él — Lindo día ¿eh?... —

La voz del moreno pareció romper el encanto que se había mantenido hasta el momento ocasionando que todo volviera a estar en movimiento nuevamente. En el compartimento todos se movieron en sus mismos asientos e intercambiaron variadas miradas, fuera la Ravenclaw tenso la mandíbula y con algo de reticencia alejo su varita del mentón del cretino castaño que tenia a su lado para voltearse por completo y encarar a los ocho dentro del compartimiento con las manos en las caderas y el Slytherin sin cambiar su sonrisa o el cruce de sus brazos se giro sobre sus talones para luego terminar recargando su peso en el marco de la puerta.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

"La sangre es de un color extraño. Siempre es más oscura de lo que esperas que sea, no importa cuantas veces sea eso"

Era tan curioso como preocupante que de todos los pensamientos o ideas posibles eso fuera lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Alexander Nott al instante de que la sangre comenzó a brotar por nariz y boca de la Slytherin a la que consideraba una hermana mayor luego de que esa pálida Ravenclaw la tomara por el cabello y le azotara con furia homicida -él al verlo tenia la certeza de eso- el rostro contra la pared.

Manteniéndose impasible a las imágenes y sonidos que lo rodeaban se obliga a inhalar y exhalar lentamente, mantener los músculos relajados, alentar el ritmo de su corazón a uno calmado y constante, y luchar al impulso de cerrar los ojos y/o cubrirse los oídos -la parte más difícil sí se lo preguntaban- tal como se suponía que tenia que hacer.

Tal como se lo habían enseñado y como ya había hecho montones de veces.

Inhalar.

La Ravenclaw a la que por alguna razón se le habían teñido los ojos de un rojo grana giro a Ellie dejándola de espaldas contra la pared sin soltarla de su agarre con una dulce sonrisa que se ensancho cuando llevo la mano que no tenía aprisionado el cabello de la prefecta a la garganta de esta provocando que sus gemidos se combinaran con sonidos de asfixia. La Slytherin mordió una y otra vez su lengua que estaba fuera de su boca. Su cuerpo entero luchando contra convulsiones, pero no contra su estranguladora que parecía ser lo único que la mantenía de pie. La morena piel de su rostro se volvía de un tono púrpura y los ojos en un preocupante y completo blanco, a la vez que hilillos de sangre comenzaban a brotar también en el cuello de la morena a causa de que además del estrangulamiento parecía que la Ravenclaw encajaba con severidad las uñas en la blanda carne del cuello que atacaba.

Exhalar.

La sonrisa de la castaño-rojiza pronto se desfiguro en una mueca que medio enseñaba su perfecta dentadura con un bajo gruñido apenas perceptible. Así con una rapidez y destreza inhumana soltó el ahora enmarañado cabello de Elizabeth Zabini para atravesar con tan solo su mano el pecho de la morena...

Alexander cerró los ojos. Se concentro en cumplir con una respiración lenta, destensar los músculos y desacelerar su corazón a través del persistente eco del sonido causado por la última acción de la Ravenclaw hacia Ellie y el grotesco gorgoteo que se escuchaba como de fondo. El volumen aumento hasta un punto que pareció ser el único que alguna vez existió o podría existir.

Luego todo eso desapareció.

El joven castaño parpadeo dos veces seguidas ante la vuelta a la realidad que había abandonado casi tres segundos atrás cuando accidentalmente se había fijado en los ojos de la Ravenclaw -castaños- que se confrontaba directamente a Elizabeth Zabini y al parecer realmente -al punto de que esa chica cruzaba la línea que divide el sadismo del sadismo psicótico- la odiaba.

— Ese comentario no fue muy inteligente de tu parte estando en la posición en la que te encuentras Smith — Dijo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro la slytheriana sin dejar de apuntar a la chica frente a sí mientras que en la otra mano giraba entre sus dedos la varita de la ravenclawiana — Así que dime: ¿Eres masoquista o solo una adicta a las posiciones curativas de Pomfrey? —

— Que te puedo decir Zabini, ciertamente saben bien — Hablo y sonrió despreocupadamente.

— Amaltea — Dijo en un tono de advertencia un Gryffindor rubio con insignia de prefecto sin apartar ni su mirada o la varita del Slytherin de mirada color zafiro que igualmente lo apuntaba y observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ante el comentario la llamada Amaltea elevo una ceja antes de agregar — Pero dime: ¿Es acaso más inteligente de ustedes tres romper el acuerdo de no agresiones en el tren o antes de que comience el ciclo? —

— Debimos esperar que hijos de mortífagos o traidores no tuvieran honor — Se oyó el murmuro desde la derecha pero no de quien había provenido.

El de los ojos verde amarillentos soltó un bufido mientras se descruzaba de brazos antes de hablar y se giraba a la derecha.

— ¡¿Lo dice uno de los ciento y tantos cobardes que hace nada estaban amenazando a cuatro niños que ni siquiera han iniciado aún el primer año?! —

— El niño tiene su punto — Puntualizo el prefecto del desordenado cabello castaño azabache con la corbata en rojo y dorado que dirigía con su varita los movimientos de los chicos a dos metros a su alrededor -menos a los once menores, los dos slytherins y los respectivos adversarios de estos- haciéndolos abofetearse a sí mismos una y otra vez, no parecía tener la intensión de parar en algún momento cercano.

— Cierra la boca Wood, tú jodido amante de mortíos — Escupió entre bofetadas el castaño que antes había sostenido al menor que había hablado.

— Vaya Lovet... — Wood elevo las cejas — Nunca creí que diría esto en mi vida, pero Merlín eres gracioso — Termino entre risas.

Además de los dos slytherins que sonrieron, ningún otro estudiante con casa y la posibilidad de moverse por su cuenta reacciono positivamente a esto último.

Por otro lado entre los menores se mostraban distintas reacciones:

Ahora los tres hijos de mortífago escrutaban con rostro molesto las caras de los mayores del resto del vagón. Lucy pasó lentamente la lengua por su labio inferior que había estado mordiendo hasta que finalmente lo hizo sangrar mientras jugaba con la punta de su trenza pelinaranja. Fred con los dedos entrecruzados tras su nuca tenía la expresión de un niño muggle que disfruta de su programa de televisión favorito, expresión compartida por su pelirroja prima que se encontraba involuntariamente jalando los extremos de las mangas de su túnica. Tanto los gemelos Scamander como la de los ojos dorados observaban los movimientos de Wood y sus consecuencias, cada uno con su respectiva y personal expresión de curiosidad y diversión. Albus sobresaltado y Anne cubriéndose la boca con los ojos abiertos a su máximo miraban alternativamente los enfrentamientos de los dos Slytherin.

En la entrada del vagón de la derecha se asomo la risada cabeza de una chica.

— ¡Solo le quedan treinta y nueve knuts por contar! — Exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz llegara a donde las confrontaciones estaban — ¡Y ya hace rato fingió que se le caían todas las monedas para volver a empezar! —

Cuchicheos llenaron el aire. El Slytherin dejo de entrecerrar los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de hablar callando a todos los demás.

— Bien, como a ninguno le agradaría que la señora Fitzpatrick viera esta escena y así romperle la ilusión de los inocentes niños que le compran los dulces de su carrito se rompa... — De un movimiento paro de apuntar a Gryffindor frente a sí y guardo su varita, el rubio imitándolo guardo su varita.

El moreno se cruzo de brazos en dirección a Wood.

— Julian —

— ¡Aguafiestas! — Dijo el castaño dando un último movimiento de varita antes de también guardarla.

Literalmente todos los aún presentes -la mayoría de los alumnos habían vuelto a entrar a sus compartimentos luego de que se guardo la tercera varita- se giraron en dirección a la Zabini y la Smith.

— ¿Ellie? — El Slytherin elevo una ceja.

— ¿Soul? — Le respondió sin apartar la mirada de la castaño-rojiza.

— Devuélvele la varita a Smith y dejémoslo por la paz...por ahora —

— Jules tiene toda la razón, eres un maldito aguafiestas Soul Parkinson — Le respondió con una mueca; pero luego le termino por devolver la varita a la Smith, segundos después el carrito de dulces hizo su aparición siendo empujado por la sonriente bruja.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Eustace hecho un vistazo dentro del compartimento. En el se encontraban tres chicos, dos jugando ajedrez y uno leyendo a la vez que murmuraba por lo bajo. Ninguno llevaba aún la túnica de Hogwarts.

— ¿Les importa si me cambio aquí? — Pregunto con una sonrisa dudativa y su uniforme bajo el brazo.

Los del ajedrez lo voltearon a ver apenas y hablo, mientras que el que leía tardo en percibir su presencia.

— El compartimento en el que estaba fue invadido por niñas y ellas me echaron porque ya casi llegamos y bueno... — Trato de explicarse.

— Solo entra y cierra — Lo interrumpió luego de una corta risa el jugador de la izquierda; tenia el cabello castaño y rizado, los ojos de un verde musgo y un manojo de pecas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Eustace hizo lo que se le dijo y los dos jugadores se pusieron de pie.

— Soy Colin Creevey por cierto — Agrego al par que se estiraba para bajar el baúl que seguramente le pertenecía.

— Chauncey Langeais — Hablo el otro jugador bajando igualmente un baúl y dejándolo en el suelo para comenzar a hurgar en el. Chauncey era más alto que Colin y que Eustace por lo menos una cabeza, tanto la piel como los ojos de un color ébano pero incongruentemente su cabello era casi blanco.

— Moon, Eustace Moon — Dijo pasándose distraídamente la mano por su corto y retinto cabello.

Sin otra palabra luego de esas presentaciones los tres comenzaron a sacarse las túnicas y ropa muggle que llevaban puesta y a cambiarlo por el uniforme de Hogwarts.

El que se había encontrado leyendo dio una mirada de reojo al espacio vacio junto a el antes de bufar y sacar una mochila naranja, que seguramente había visto tiempos mejores, de debajo de su asiento. Con la envoltura de algún dulce que había tenido entre los dedos marco la página y cerro el libro para luego abrir la mochila y guardarlo, después dudo por un segundo pero volvió a ver de reojo al aire y con un amago de sonrisa -con el que se vislumbraron ligeramente unos hoyuelos- se saco la chaqueta quedando en camiseta de manga corta, de la chaqueta hizo una descuidada bola y la empujo al interior de la mochila antes de cerrar esta. Volvió a colocar la mochila debajo del asiento antes de pararse y bajar del portaequipajes una gran y gorda maleta negra que dejo reposar en los asientos, en cinco rápidos y pareciese calculados movimientos abrió, tomo su uniforme y volvió a cerrar.

Para este punto los otros tres se encontraban cambiados. Eustace había ido a dejar su ropa y vuelto -según dijo ni siquiera cambiadas le permitieron volver a entrar al compartimiento, su hermana Hanna tomo su ropa y le dijo que la guardaría en el baúl de Eustace antes de que su otra hermana Anabeth le cerrara la puerta en la cara-; los tres ahora discutían, a la vez que Colin y Chauncey continuaban su juego de ajedrez, sobre algo incomprensible y de palabras desconocidas -quidditch, jugadores y equipos de quidditch, marcas de escobas y demás cosas por el estilo- para el chico con el desordenado pero lacio cabello casi rubio hasta la mandíbula. Inclino la cabeza como si escuchara algo en especial a su derecha y dando otro bufido se cambio con lo que seguramente seria un tiempo record. Abrió, arrojo la ropa y cerro de la misma eficiente manera con la que saco el uniforme. Devolvió al portaequipajes la enorme maleta y se volvió a sentar, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con que un algo palidecido Eustace lo observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. El casi rubio soltó una maldición para sus adentros seguro de que el castaño había alcanzado a ver las marcas en su espalda; la voz de su conciencia le dijo lo que el ya pensaba, que debió de haber tenido más cuidado y que tenía que encontrar el modo de despistarlo hasta que pensara en una explicación lógica que dar.

— Oigan disculpen mi ignorancia pero, ¿de qué demonios es de lo que hablan? — Dijo con un impecable acento londinense apenas Eustace abría la boca en connotación de hablar.

Colin y Chauncey lo voltearon a ver como asombrados.

— Entonces si habla — Comento con ligereza Chauncey elevando sus casi blancas cejas. Se giro en dirección a Eustace — Cuando llegamos el estaba dormido y cuando despertó ni siquiera nos volteo a ver, solo saco su librito, se puso a leer y cuando lo saludamos asintió —

— ¿Vienes de familia muggle? — Adivino Colin y acertó, porque el aludido asintió.

— Mi nombre es Logan — Agrego el casi rubio.

— Pues Logan — Intervino ahora Eustace mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Logan creyó ver que elevaba ligeramente una ceja al momento de nombrarlo — El quidditch es el más popular deporte mágico. Es fácil de entender en realidad. Se juega en el aire con escobas; hay siete jugadores en cada equipo; a tres se les llama cazadores y estos se tiran la quaffle, una pelota roja del tamaño de un balón de futbol, para lograr pasarla por uno de los seis aros de gol que son protegidos por un guardián que tiene que tratar de detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo, cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro se obtienen diez puntos; luego están dos que se llaman golpeadores, ellos se encargan de proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas al equipo contrario con bates; hay dos bludgers en el campo que andan por ahí tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas, estas son un poco más pequeñas que la quaffle, negras y realmente peligrosas; por ultimo, pero para nada menos importante, el buscador que tiene que atrapar una pelota dorada del tamaño de... una nuez grande con pequeñas alas plateadas, es tan rápida y difícil de ver que es muy difícil atraparla y cuando un buscador lo logra, y solo entonces se acaba el juego, además el equipo del buscador gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra. ¿Lo tienes? —

Logan con una autentica sonrisa completa que mostraba hoyuelos asintió.

— Suena asombroso — Dijo con un brillo en sus claros ojos color verde manzana.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

— ¿Y tu eres el hermano, no? — Marcus Nott señala a Louis.

— Ah...esto, este...si — Dijo intentando seguir fingiendo que era casualidad que sus ojos no se hayan encontrado aún con los de su hermana mayor en los quince minutos que habían pasado desde que se había abierto la puerta.

El Slytherin vio de reojo a Victoire y sonrió, en verdad que estaba disfrutando de esto.

— Si, se nota lo intimidado que te tiene... — Dice aguantando una carcajada y aparento una madura seriedad antes de agregar con una mano sobre el corazón — Mis más grandes condolencias para ti amigo, seguro que has sufrido mucho —

Louis se llevo un puño a la boca y comenzó a toser para disimular la risa. Se aclaro abruptamente la garganta y enterró las manos en los bolsillos ante un accidental encuentro con la castaña mirada de su hermana. A Nott se le oscureció la mirada.

Riendo para sí mismo Marcus se despego del marco de la puerta.

— Bueno esto ha sido entretenido, pero creo que ya eh cumplido lo suficiente con mi deber de soportar a la princesa Manticora por hoy — Dio un asentimiento al grupo de tercero en el compartimiento, se giro hacia Victoire y realizo una burlona reverencia mientras agregaba — Nos vemos su frígida alteza —

La Ravenclaw oprimo los labios como única respuesta.

Con los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos de los vaqueros Marcus comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la entrada del vagón sin detenerse cuando escucho a su compañera premio anual llamarlo por su apellido, varias veces, antes de alzar verdaderamente la voz cuando estaba casi en la entrada.

— ¡Joder Nott detente maldita sea! —

— ¡Maldita sea Nott detente! —

Esta vez el castaño obediente se detuvo. Antes de ese día no había escuchado hablar a Victoire Weasley más que en las clases que compartieron -donde se comportaba y hablaba como una recatada, respetuosa y encantadora jovencita con clase. ¡Ja, ja, ja y ja!-, nunca se habían cruzado en los caminos del otro y jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que la hija de héroes de guerra tuviera semejante genio, maldijera o que fuera tan malditamente sencillo picarla y que eso fuera tan jodidamente divertido.

— Aun tenemos que recorrer los últimos tres vagones y cuando lleguemos ver que todos los de primero suban a los botes y todos los demás alumnos a los carruajes y asegurarnos de que no se quede nadie en el tren... —

Sencillo, divertido o no... el tenia algo que hacer.

Marcus hablo por primera vez sin sonreír -sin ninguna expresión o emoción en realidad, viéndose parco y adulto a la vez- al par que giraba sobre sus talones — No te ofendas princesa, pero aunque el hacerte perder los estribos me ha mantenido entretenido, prefiero no perder más el tiempo y hacer algo que vale la pena de hacerse — Se elevo su comisura derecha — Tu sola puedes terminar de recorrer esos tres vagones y anunciar a los estudiantes que estamos por llegar, cuando el tren pare me uniré a ti en el resto de nuestros deberes —

Victoire entreabrió los labios al encontrarse sin habla viendo como Marcus Nott realizaba un pequeño saludo militar con dos dedos, se daba la vuelta y se iba.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

— A ver si entendí bien Megan — Dijo Scorpius mientras se inclinaba hacia delante apoyando manos en rodillas — Los mangas, de donde se basan los animes. Se leen hacia atrás, de derecha a izquierda y además las páginas se leen en el sentido de las agujas del reloj —

— Entendiste bien — Respondió Megan divertida.

— Y dicen que los ingleses son excéntricos — Reclamo el rubio volviendo a desplomarse en el asiento.

— Hablando de eso — Intervino Sam — ¿Realmente se hace lo de la hora del té? —

— Supongo que si — Alex se encogió de hombros — Aunque no se del resto de la población, nuestras madres y sus amigas siempre que pueden se ven en las tardes a tomar café para burlarse de sus esposos, desear el mal a otras mujeres, quejarse de un montón de cosas — Puso lo ojos en blanco — Y Merlín sabrá que más... —

Todos en el compartimento, menos un hijo de mortífago de piel morena y ojos verde amarillentos, rieron.

Este que no rio se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Repitiendo la escena en la que se habían visto envueltos en el vagón de "los imbéciles sinvergüenza odia-cualquier-puta-cosa-relacionada-con-mortíos de mierda" -nombrados así por su hermana Ellie-. No le sorprendía absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido. Tenía conocimiento de que en los pasillos de Hogwarts ocurrían constantemente enfrentamientos entre estudiantes a causa de la maldita guerra mágica ocurrida hace diecinueve años; que todos los que siempre iniciaban tenían algún pariente fallecido, eternamente herido o maldecido de algún modo, que vio horrendas cosas, torturado, etc...; también que no todos los estudiantes estaban al corriente y era bastante cómico como algunos pasaban sus siete años sin siquiera imaginárselo; conocía los varios acuerdos que se habían hecho, entre ellos el que la Smith menciono; sabia que en alguna parte del castillo -en extremos distintos claro- cada bando poseía una especie de enfermería para cuando se llegaban a ciertos extremos y que estas se suministraban tomando lo necesario de la enfermería de la escuela; y claro, que los profesores siempre han intuido más que sabido que esas refriegas tienen lugar en el colegio, pues rara vez son testigos y ningún alumno que sabe que esto ocurre delata a sus compañeros; el joven Zabini no tenia idea si eso era por miedo, estupidez humana o tal vez por esa creencia que comparte todo alumno de cualquier colegio que reza que los problemas entre alumnos deben quedar entre alumnos.

— Jaden déjalo ya, empieza a oler a quemado de tanto que te estas forzando a pensar — Dijo de repente la de los ojos dorados.

— Stella tiene razón, prácticamente puedo oír los engranajes girando en tu cabeza, te vas a hacer daño ― Añadió Scorpius.

― ¿Eh? ― Jaden recién volvía de su abstracción y sinceramente no pudo escuchar lo que le habían dicho sus amigos.

― ¡Hey! ― Alex, sin dejar de rascar la cabeza del ahora calmado y ronroneante kneazle que se agazapaba entre la parte posterior de su cuello y su hombro, chasqueo dos veces los dedos de su mano libre ― ¡Despierta! ―

Con una mueca Jaden hizo crujir los nudillos antes de hablar ― Lo siento me perdí ―

― Si, nos dimos cuenta. ¿Cómo cuando dejaste de seguirnos? ― Pregunto Sam con una risa.

El aludido rasco distraídamente su mejilla mientras fruncía el ceño. Una costumbre que realizaba cuando pensaba demasiado por una respuesta.

― Creo que fue un poco después de que Alex sacara a su mini-bestia con complejo de personalidad ―

Apenas Jaden da ese comentario y el kneazle interrumpe su ronroneo sólo para dar un silbido en su dirección con su pelaje medio erizado y luego volver a ronronear.

― Tu lo has dicho Felix ― Le hablo el castaño a la pequeña criatura de pelaje moteado jaspeado con una naturalidad que aseguraba que solía charlar con ella, cosa que era cierta ― Ni yo lo hubiera podido expresar mejor ―

― ¿Complejo de personalidad? ― Megan elevo ambas cejas.

― Por eso de que Felix un minuto actúa como si fuera una mansa, tierna e inteligente mascota y al otro...una endemoniada, psicópata, maquina de matar, normalmente disfrazada para que parezca no dañina y hasta indefensa ― Concluyo Stella con una ladeada sonrisa.

― Estoy casi segura, de que esa definición aparece en un libro de criaturas mágicas como parte de la descripción de la personalidad de los kneazles ― Afirmo la del gorro.

En ese preciso instante el tren aparentaba aminorar la marcha. Con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal Alexander miró por instinto hacia la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. Cuando estaba apunto de suspirar aliviado, se congelo. Sus ojos, normalmente del color azul profundo de una noche de pocas estrellas, se obscurecieron hasta el punto que parecían dos interminables túneles excavados en su cráneo sin nada humano en ellos.

Parpadeo, el azul había regresado. Entonces una voz retumbó en el tren.

― Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio ―

Megan guardo rápidamente su manga y Alex ignoro los bufidos que le lanzo Felix mientras lo devolvía a su jaula. Entonces los seis se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y se oyó una fuerte voz:

― ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ―

La gran cara de un poco encanecido Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

― Vengan, síganme... ¿Son todos los de primer año? Cuidado, fíjense bien por dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme! ―

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al gran hombre por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. El sendero se encontraba bastante oscuro a causa de los tupidos árboles que se encontraban a sus lados. Se escuchaban unas cuantas conversaciones, pero la mayoría se mantenía en silencio.

― En un segundo, tendrán su primera visión de Hogwarts ― Exclamó con aparente regocijo Hagrid por encima del hombro ― Justo al doblar esta curva... ―

Al momento se comenzaron a producir diferentes exclamaciones, contenciones de aliento, gritillos y hasta risas. El sendero estrecho se abría abruptamente al borde de un inmenso lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna casi llena, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

Hogwarts.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Fin del capítulo uno.

Deseándoles que no mueran y que hayan pasado unas agradables fiestas: Yui Fuko Lekte.

PD - Feliz encuentro, feliz partida, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
